undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 9
This is issue 9 of Fear The Living, , titled Backlash. This is the third issue of Arc #2. Issue 9 I woke up, I looked at Karen who was asleep next to me. What are Allison and Evan going to think of me? Oh man I fucked up, but it was worth it. “Hey wake up” I tell Karen, shaking her awake. “Oh, hey, how did you sleep” Karen says. “Good, but what are the others going to think about this” I ask her. “It doesn’t matter, you want to be with me don’t you, their opinions won’t matter” she tells me. “I want to be with you, but not like this, give me a couple of days to think this through” I tell her. “Why, you wante-“ she says. “Yeah wanted, now I don’t know what I want” I tell her. I get up, put on my clothes and go to the cafeteria. Karen following me all the way. I sit down next to Evan, who is writing another comic. Karen sits down next to Allison. “What happened yesterday” he asks me. “I was at the infirmary, all night just in case something happens” I quickly say, making up whatever lie I can. “Don’t take me for an idiot Ken, I know what happened, you slept with her, look I don’t care, frankly I didn’t like Karen, but what the fuck is Allison going to think man” Evan tells me. “Fuck, man I don’t know, I made a rash decision, I don’t know if I regret” I tell him. “Look man I know this isn’t my territory, but you should talk this out with Allison, cause if she finds out any other way that isn’t you, it’ll be worse than if she hears it from you” Evan tells me. “Yeah man, you’re right, thanks for the advi-“ I say but I’m cut off by a yell. “You whore” Is the yell, and it’s from Allison. She tackles Karen and they started to fight, fuck I seriously fucked up. I get up to run but Evan pulls me down. “You don’t want to get in the middle of this” he tells me. Allison and Karen keep fighting, I know Evan is right, but I have to stop this. I run towards them and pull them apart. “This is your fault you ass” Allison yells at me. Karen has a bloody lip, maybe a broken nose, and a black eye. The most Allison got was some scratches. Karen is gripping her stomach which is bleeding. Fuck her wound opened up. “Martha can you close Karen’s wounds” I yell to Martha. She takes Karen to the infirmary, I look at Allison who’s staring at me with cold eyes. I open my mouth to talk but she talks. “What the fuck is wrong with you” She says. “I” but before I can continue I’m slapped by her. “I give you my love, and this is what you do” She says. “I’m sorry, what the fuck do you want me to say, I fucked up and I know that” I tell her. “What do I want you to say? You cheated on me Ken, you can’t say anything to make that up” She says and storms out. I go to the roof to take the watching shift. I feel the walkie-talkie Wesley left here turn on. I grab it and put it to my ear. “Tick Tock, the clock stops, Tick Tock, the fire comes, Tick Tock, your times up, Tick Tock, The bomb goes off” Wesley says on the other side. Just as he stops talking a bomb goes off and I’m thrown off my seat, and slammed into the ground by the force of the bomb. I look around, blood falling to the ground, my vision getting blurrier by the second. I hear screams coming from the school. I drag myself near the ledge and look at a nightmare. The fence has been blown off and Biters are entering our area. They start to break into the school. Someone picks me up and I see its John. “Shit kid you alive” He says, I feel my vision blur and I finally black out. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues